


초월적 체험

by YuliaCho



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Other, PWP, Xenophilia, er - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 요약설명: «이건 초월적 체험이야. 우리들과 심문자 사이에서는 신뢰, 상호의존, 심지어는 사랑마저도 생겨날 수 있어. 우리는 오래전부터, 우리 말투의 심오함과 기괴한 모습을 가진 아픔이 서로서로 결합되어있단걸 깨달았지. 만일 그것들이 결합된다면, 원하는 모든 게 일어날거야». © 네랏의 목소리보충 경고: 가벼운 AU (네랏의 목소리는 페이트바인더에게 맹세를 하고 그자신으로 남아있다), 사도-마조히즘, 블러드플레이, 나이프플레이, 모든 가능한 세이프 테크닉을 위반하기.
Relationships: Fatebinder/Voices of Nerat
Kudos: 1





	초월적 체험

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Трансцендентное переживание](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741177) by Erridein. 



> 작가의 노트: 이 글에서는 테라터스의 세이프워드가 심지어 이미 존재함에도 불구하고 BDSM 규칙을 위반하고 있으며, 합리적이고 안전한 네랏의 목소리는 단 한문장도 결코 존재하지 않습니다. 네, 어쨌든 저는 폭력 경고문구가 아닌 BDSM 경고문구를 입력하였습니다. 다음의 팬픽 «사랑이야기가 아닌», «즐거움 없는 시작», «밤중의 손님», «부검들» 그리고 «지식은 성적 접촉으로 옮지 않는다»에 등장하는 페이트바인더가 여름 동안에 매우 바뀌어 등장합니다. http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/gesper_vater.1521494536.jpg (ion_storm의 인장그림).  
> 다른 매체로의 출판: 작가/역자와 확인하시오

아마도, 저명한 고문의 달인에게 그 자신의 예술을 보여달라고 할 필요는 없었을지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면, 온 테라터스의 보이는 모든 이들이 배신의 아컨이라 부르는 그를 믿는다는건 극도의 어리석음일 터였다.  
가스파르(페이트바인더)는 두가지 실수 모두를 했다.  
그리고 지금 그는 기다리고 있다. 게다가 아무것도 그에겐 남아있지 않았다: 두 손은 머리 위로 구속되고, 두 발은 겨우 겨우 바닥에 닿아있었다. 불편한 채로 몸의 근육은 경직되었다. 어깨가 쑤시고 — 체중의 대부분이 어깨에 실려있었다.  
이 방에는 창문도, 빛도, 등잔불도 없이 시간이 사라져있었다. 머리 주변을 흐르는 희미한 불길도 — 불의 칙령이 남긴 자취도 — 짙고 숨막히는 이 어둠을 흩어지게 만드는 데엔 역부족이었다. 그저 제 머리를 들어올리며, 가스파르는 어슴푸레 붉은 불빛이 팔과 로프에서 튀여오르는 걸 보았다. 그 불빛들은 그에게 아주 약하고도 찰나의 평온함을 주었다 — 목이 너무도 빠르게 피곤해졌기 때문이었다.  
«그림자의 아컨은 죽었고, 어둠은 위험하지 않아», — 스스로에게 상기시켰지만, 가스파르는 곧 흠칫했다. 무엇인가가 — 혹은 누군가가? 구석에서 가볍게 움직이고 있었다.  
그가 어둠을 — 그리고 그 어둠속에 몸을 감춘 그를 두려워하기 이전이었다. 그는 블레든 마크의상처에서 검은 피가 솟구치며 내뿜어졌던 걸 기억해냈다. 그 이후로 빛이 인도한 몇 년이 지났다.  
암흑속에서 그는 자신을...약하다고 느꼈다.  
그를 이곳에 방치해두면서, 네랏은 그에게 약속했다: «우린 돌아올거야» — 그렇게 작열하는 아지랑이가 주위에 드리워지며, 일체의 움직임속에서 불타오르는 언어로 잘게 깜박였다. 그가 떠나자, 따스함도 사라졌다. 어둠이, 추위와 고독함이 엄습했다.   
얼마나 기다려야만 하는거지? 몇 분, 몇 시간, 며칠? 가스파르는 알지도 못했고 그 시간을 설득할수도 없었다. 오로지 네랏만이, 그들이 시작할 때를 결정할 터였다 — 애초에 그들이 시작할 지 아닐지도 말이었다. 그는 약속했지만, 마음이 바뀔수도 있었다. 그는 — 아컨중에서도 가장 한결같음과는 거리가 멀었으니까.  
마침내, 가스파르에게는 오로지 자신의 숨소리만이 남았다. 그가 서투르게 흔들며, 저린 두 팔을 풀려고 시도하자, 두가지 소리가 더 등장했다: 천장에 매달린 갈고리의 고요한 삐걱거림과 금속사슬목걸이가 부딪혀 나는 종소리.  
손가락들은 강직되어 시려왔다.  
기다림은 그를 미치게 만들었다. 갈망의 기대는 불안과 혼동되었다. 타고난 사기꾼의 손을 가진 환상은 쾌락을 약속하고 불행을 예언하며 카드를 뒤섞고는, 그리고 비웃은 다음에, 카드 한 벌에서 한장 한장씩, 뽑아내버린다. 아주 만약에 네랏이 자신의 결정을 바꾸지 않는다 해도 — 왜 가스파르는 갑자기 그걸 견뎌내자고 결심한거지? 무엇이 살아남고 또 불구가 되어버릴까? 그는 스스로에게 대꾸했다: 네랏은 그에게 그리 행동하진 않을거야. 그가 얼마나 필요하고, 가치있으며 또 — 오! 이러기를 얼마나 내가 믿고 있는지 — 얼마나 네랏에게 친애하는 존재인데.  
입술이 발작적으로 조소를 짓자 바르르 떨렸다. 비밀의 아컨에게 사랑과 찬미를 받은 그 많은 이들이, 말뚝에 꿰어지는 걸 가스파르가 얼마나 많이 보았던가? «내가 그들의 자리에 있을수도있어», — 종종 가스파르는 자신의 생각에서 두려움이 아닌 질투의 맛이 난다는 점을 포착했다. 그는 선망했다. 추잡하게도, 자신 — 네랏의 가장 충실한 종인 그보다도 더 많은 관심과, 더 많이 접촉한 그들을 부러워했다.  
매일 매일이 지날때마다, 그들이 목숨을 잃었기에 그의 모든 걱정은 줄어들었다.  
새로운 소리가 가스파르의 머리를 들어올리게 만들었다. 경첩이 삐걱이는 소리와 함께, 문이 열렸다. 녹색 불꽃의 번쩍임이 벽과 바닥을 기어다니며, 네랏이 도착했음을 예고했다.  
그를 쳐다보는건 거의 고통이었다. 외눈은 어둠에 익숙해졌고, 강렬한 섬광은 동공에 예리한 발톱을 박아넣었다. 기쁨으로 그의 숨이 멎었다: 네랏이 마침내 도착했어! 제 약속을 지켰고, 그를 혼자 두지 않았다. 가스파르는 몸을 숙였다 — 그렇지만 앞으로 내던지려는 그의 움직임은 구속구에 의해 방해받았다.  
— 넌 우리가 그리웠구나? 대망의 만남까지 매 순간을 세었고? — 네랏이 웃었고, 크지 않은 방 안에서 그의 목소리가 벽에 반사되어 곱절로, 평소보다 더 크게 메아리쳤다. 넓은 벨트에서 청동 단검들이 번득였다. 아니, 그를 몇백년동안 성실하게 섬겼던 «최후의 비명»이나 «상냥한 접촉»은 아니었다. — 평범한, 불길한 명예로 감싸이지 않은 무명의 칼날들이었다. 가스파르는 그게 좋은 징조라고 생각했다: 만약에라도 네랏이 사형집행을 계획했더라면, 자신의 왕홀을 대동했을테니까.  
Выбившийся из прорехи в одежде язык пламени облизывает лезвие одного из ножей, и Геспер жадно следит за ним, чувствуя, как его самого жестоко бросает в жар.  
«Ты пялишься на нас, Архонт?», — родной, безмерно обожаемый голос звучит в голове, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь: «Увидел что-то интересное ниже нашего пояса?»  
— Да.  
На оба вопроса — да. Только теперь мысли Геспера занимают уже не ножи, а то, что скрыто под изношенными обмотками.  
То, что Нерат ему еще не позволял увидеть. И вряд ли когда-нибудь позволит.  
— Мы не пугаем тебя? Даже самую малость?  
Нерат подходит ближе, мягко переступая с носка на пятку. Настолько близко, что колючие шипы, венчающие его лоб, почти задевают губы. Не дотянуться — Геспер пытается, но не дает веревка.  
— Потому что мы хотим, чтобы ты кричал и молил о пощаде, милый Архонт. И мы привыкли получать желаемое.  
Ответа Нерат не ждет — его ладонь ложится на горло и сдавливает все сильнее с каждым выдохом. Бронзовые пластины впиваются в шею, искры жалят роем огненных мошек. Быстро нагревшийся металл жжет.  
От сладкого удушья Геспера ведет, как от хорошей медовухи.  
Ноги отрываются от пола, веревка ослабевает. В том, что Нерат — почти невесомый, аристократичный, тонкий — обладает такой силой, видится что-то восхитительно-противоестественное. Безоружный, полураздетый, связанный и висящий в воздухе, Геспер знает, насколько беспомощен перед ним — особенно сейчас. Знает и упивается этим.  
Геспер с радостью сгорел бы в зеленом пламени, если бы это порадовало Нерата.  
В словах нет никакой нужды. Нерат видит то, что спрятано под одеждой и плотью, — разум. Все похотливые желания, овладевающие Геспером при виде его обожаемого Архонта Тайн, сумасшествие, любовную лихорадку, усиливающуюся с каждым новым прикосновением. Мечты о тощих бедрах, обнимающих его за талию, о пальцах, вцепляющихся в ошейник и притягивающих ближе. Но Гесперу почему-то спокойнее от того, что набедренная повязка скрывает его вставший, сочащийся смазкой член. Он все еще слишком человек, подвластный всем человеческим нуждам плоти.

Человек, возжелавший совершенство.

— Такой предсказуемый, — мурлычет Нерат, и глухой вибрирующий звук бежит вдоль позвоночника. Слушать его лучше, чем делить постель с людьми, к которым можно прикоснуться и не обжечься. — Нам нравится, как ты выражаешь свое восхищение. Пожалуй, мы не станем лишать тебя такой возможности. Но знай: некоторые из нас по-прежнему считают, что определенные части искажают твою истинную красоту.

Нож плашмя прижимается к основанию живота, острием ныряя под пояс, и все мышцы разом сжимаются. Геспер инстинктивно подается назад, пальцами вцепляясь в веревку. Ощутив угрозу так внезапно и так материально, он понимает, что переоценил собственную готовность исполнить любую прихоть своего возлюбленного Архонта.

Но отступать-то — поздно.

— Что такое? Ты побледнел? — слова Нерата насквозь пропитаны нежной заботой и беспокойством. Так же, как его одеяния — старой кровью. — Мы ведь даже не начали.

Резкие, постоянно меняющиеся тени на маске Нерата складываются в широкую улыбку.

Не впервые Геспер оказывается в его руках. Добровольно становится жертвой, игрушкой — как его только не называли, за глаза и в лицо, не стесняясь в выражениях. А кто он, раз так подобострастно предлагает себя, надеясь услышать: «Мы согласны»?

Первый раз оставил шрамов на его теле едва ли не больше, чем вся Гражданская война в Ярусах. Тогда Геспер был человеком, а с Архонта спрос больше, верно? Тогда он действовал необдуманно, одурманенный речами о близости между жертвой и палачом. Сейчас же... Он несколько лет довольствовался фантазиями и снами, прежде чем наконец решился. Можно ли это считать планированием?

Когда Нерат убирает руки и отходит на шаг, чудится, что ошейник по-прежнему давит. Лишившись опоры Геспер безвольно оседает, обдирая пальцы ног о шершавый пол, веревка впивается в предплечья, сдирает с них кожу, тянет его назад. Суставы вспыхивают жгучей болью.

Нарочито-медленно Нерат вытягивает из футляра длинные бронзовые иглы — одну за другой. Его плавные движения завораживают. Массивные браслеты поблескивают на тонких артистично изгибающихся запястьях. Из прорех между лентами разлетаются снопы зеленых искр. Они манят, как звезды на темном небе, как таинственные болотные огни.

Зажатые веером между пальцев, иглы неуловимо напоминают когти Погибелей.

Геспер велит себе расслабиться. Нерат не торопится: прикладывает раскалившиеся в его руках иглы к коже, водит самыми кончиками, слегка царапая, прежде чем издевательски медленно вонзить одну-единственную. Геспер шумно выдыхает, чувствуя, как она ползет на границе с плотью, как прогрызает путь наружу с другой стороны. За ней следует вторая, третья... Два ряда вдоль живота, от плеч — вверх, к локтям. И одна единственная, но самая чувствительная — в загривок. Стоит ей погрузиться совсем неглубоко — едва проткнуть кожу — и спину выгибает экстатическим спазмом.

Затем — пауза. Нерат дает время отдышаться, прийти в себя, унять накатывающую волнами дрожь. Терпеливо гладит вдоль позвоночника, и Геспер пытается прижаться к его рукам.

Нерат точно знает, сколько ждать.

Он знает все.

В ход идут ножи. Глядя на то, как бережно Нерат берется за рукоять, как поглаживает ее, обвивая пальцами, Геспер практически ревнует. Зазубренные лезвия, отдаленно похожие на «Нежное касание», порхают, выводя на коже затейливые узоры. Порезы — совсем неглубокие — медленно набухают, наполняясь кровью. Наконец, ее набирается достаточно, и первая тяжелая капля срывается, бежит вниз, оставляя за собой липкую, быстро стынущую дорожку.

Грудь вздымается все чаще, изо рта вырывается шумное, поверхностное дыхание.

Наиболее чувствительные места Нерат пока щадит. Лезвие робко прижимается к соску — и взрезает кожу, только невесомо соскользнув вниз. Геспер коротко вскрикивает: не сдерживается, ведь именно этого требовал Нерат.

Интересно, пытая всерьез, он ведет себя так же? Тоже неспешно двигается по нарастающей? Или сейчас все иначе? По-особенному?

— Мы не допрашиваем тебя, глупый Архонт. У тебя не осталось от нас ни одной тайны.

Нож метко впивается между ребер по самую рукоять, и Геспер не просто кричит — воет и дергается всем телом, лишь углубляя рану.

— Но мы с радостью удовлетворим твое любопытство. Долгая прелюдия утомила тебя?

Жалобно поскуливая на каждом мучительном выдохе, Геспер лихорадочно мотает головой. По щекам текут слезы, и зеленые огни, преломляясь и отражаясь, сияют невыносимо ярко. Цвета размытыми пятнами кружат перед глазами. Геспер ждет, что рот вот-вот наполнится кровавой пеной, но этого не происходит.

Легкие не задеты. Он не умирает.

Но все равно — страшно...

— Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо... так.

В бою Геспер, бывало, получал ранения и потяжелее, да только не было в них ничего прекрасного — такого, о чем хотелось вспоминать одинокими ночами. Возбуждение гаснет, будто его и не было, и член безжизненно обвисает.

— Расслабься.

Так непривычно коротко...

Нерат обходит Геспера, останавливается у него за спиной и приобнимает за талию. Гладит по животу, изредка — поднимается выше и ложится на грудь. Пламя не обжигает — греет, и дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Вязкий ужас отпускает его.

— Разве не об этом ты просил нас, Архонт? А теперь отказываешься от наших щедрых даров? Мы глубоко оскорблены твоим непостоянством.

Борода Нерата упирается острием между лопаток, и разбежавшиеся было в испуге пошлые мысли вновь наполняют голову.

— Я м-молю... простить меня, — сбивчиво шепчет Геспер.

Каждый раз, когда вздымаются ребра, он чувствует торчащее между ними лезвие. Слышит скрежет бронзы о кость — ему, должно быть, мерещится. Главное сейчас — извиниться перед Нератом. Есть за что.

Он нервно облизывает губы и продолжает:

— Я научусь... если... если вы хотите. Только... не сразу.

«Мы любим твое послушание», — слышит Геспер, когда пальцы Нерата снова обхватывают рукоять ножа. В мозгу возникает образ улыбки: «Но мы сами решим, что и когда делать с тобой. Ты принадлежишь нам».

Лезвие чуть проворачивается. Все-таки не простил.

Геспер жмурится, готовясь к худшему, и ахает от удивления, когда Нерат выдергивает нож. Кровь устремляется наружу тучным потоком, но Нерат зажимает рану ладонью, и длинный язык огня пробирается внутрь, прижигая края. В нос бьют запахи крови и паленой плоти, кружится голова. Геспер сцепляет зубы, лишь бы не закричать снова. Его пронизывает крупная дрожь, но Нерат держит его до тех пор, пока мышцы не расслабляются. Сейчас это кажется высшим проявлением заботы, близости.

Может, даже любви. Точно — зависимости. Своей — от него.

Возможно, глупо надеяться, что боль больше не пересечет той границы, за которой теряет все свое очарование и становится нестерпимой. Возможно, иного конца, кроме как в реве пожирающего разум зеленого пламени, ожидать не стоило.

Уже не важно. Геспер жаждет ласки Нерата сильнее прежнего и знает, что получить ее можно только одним способом.

Новые укусы ножей совсем неглубокие, нежные. В них есть... нечто медитативное. Свой ритм, какой-то порядок, ускользающая от понимания закономерность.

Кожа липкая от пота и крови, каждое движение оставляет на ней новые смазанные разводы. Дрожь пробирает до костей, напоминает о каждой ране, о каждой загнанной в плоть игле — те шевелятся под кожей, как причудливые бронзовые паразиты. Сердце то и дело тревожно замирает, чтобы, чуть погодя, забиться чаще. С губ срываются стоны, всхлипы, даже слова, но Геспер над ними уже не властен.

Разум плывет, границы собственного «я» теряются в удовольствии. Надрезы, удары, ожоги и шепот сливаются в одно непрерывное ощущение — время и пространство растворяются в нем. Нет уже ни стен, ни потолка, ни пола; темная залитая кровью комната, пустота посмертия или забитая зрителями площадь — все это перестает быть важным. 

Остается только Нерат. Он — причина, квинтэссенция и последствие. Восхитительные, лучшие из всех возможных.

И выглядит он иначе. Четче, ярче. Цвета обретают вкус и запах. Гесперу кажется, что стоит присмотреться — и он различит силуэты поглоченных Нератом душ. Потоки чистой магии, не скованные тесными рамками сигилов и заклинаний, натягиваются между ними, образуя искрящий кокон.

Чем-то это неуловимо напоминает самые глубокие, самые искренние откровения Шпиля, и Геспер втягивает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы рассказать об этом Нерату, но губы его подводят.

Ничего страшного. Нерат знает.

Еще один разрез, на сей раз — широкий и длинный. Лоскут кожи топорщится от жара чужой ладони, скатывается, оголяя мышцы, и с тихим влажным звуком падает на пол.

На внешней стороне бедра остается широкая алая линия. Такая мокрая и чувствительная — даже воздух ее беспокоит, а уж когда Нерат касается ее пальцами и после короткого промедления надавливает...

Боли больше нет. Только эйфория. И она захлестывает разум не хуже оргазма. Даже лучше, гораздо лучше.

Первое, что он понимает, — Нерат зовет его. Не по титулу, не по очередному прозвищу. По имени. И отчего-то кажется, что не в первый раз.

Геспер смотрит на иглы, вновь оказавшиеся в руках Нерата, на собственную кровь, темнеющую на бронзе, но едва ли понимает, что все это значит. Взгляд никак не хочет фокусироваться. Сознание блуждает далеко, здесь и не здесь одновременно. Даже моргнуть и облизать пересохшие губы получается не сразу. Язык не слушается, веки тоже. Мышцы обмякли — все, кроме одной, упрямо тянущейся к пупку и топорщащей набедренную повязку.

— Не торопись. Мы наслаждаемся тем, что ты в нашей власти. Подумать только — юный Архонт, совладавший со Шпилями и Эдиктами, настолько очарован нами, что доверил свою жизнь.

Уголки губ неуверенно ползут вверх. Привычные Голоса в голове по-прежнему зовут его, велят слушать их, шепчут и кричат, перетекая один в другой в тяжелом сладковатом тумане.

Без предупреждения нож скользит по запястьям, с равной легкостью вспарывая веревки и кожу под ними. Не успев поймать равновесие, Геспер падает на колени и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы: пол каменный, скользкий и липкий от его же крови. Онемевшие руки едва слушаются. Их покалывает все сильнее, а размять толком не получается. След от веревки ярко алеет на коже — такой отчетливый, что виден каждый виток.

Нерат кладет ладони ему на плечи — так мягко и ласково на фоне возвращающейся боли. Поддавшись порыву, Геспер преданно жмется к его ногам. Полы халата липнут к ранам, но от мысли, что одеяния Нерата пропитаются его кровью, хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Геспера все еще потряхивает, пах распирает от возбуждения. Вот бы прильнуть еще ближе и в исступлении по-собачьи толкаться бедрами... Остатков разума едва хватает, чтобы сдерживать себя.

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе шепчет Нерат, пока Геспер, преисполненный обожания, целует его руки и халат, трется о них лицом, размазывая дорожки слез, и счастливо жмурится. Нижнюю губу саднит — лопнула. А, может, Геспер прокусил ее... или все-таки дотянулся до шипов на маске? Он не может вспомнить и знает наверняка лишь то, что никогда прежде ему не было так хорошо. 

— Видим, ты восхищен тем, что мы показали тебе?

Мысли путаются. На язык просятся клятвы в вечной любви, заверения, что ничего лучше в своей жизни он не испытывал, безумные обещания. Если Нерат прикажет сейчас что-нибудь, что угодно, Геспер побежит выполнять, не раздумывая.

Только сперва надо как-то остановить кровь. А то она течет и течет, такая горячая, и без нее становится холоднее. Геспер узнает подступающую из темноты слабость. Не боится — сейчас он не способен бояться — но не хочет, чтобы холод и тьма отняли у него чудеснейший момент в жизни, разлучили с Нератом. 

Ему нужен этот свет. Этот зеленый жар.

— Ты познал лишь малую часть нашего искусства. Мы ведь не хотим потерять нашего прекрасного Архонта Шпилей, слишком увлекшись, не правда ли? — Нерат замолкает ненадолго, будто ждет ответа. — Нам и так нелегко сдерживать свое желание показать тебе больше. Приблизить к нашему великолепию, слиться в единое целое.

— Если я умру от вашей руки, то умру счастливым.

Геспер запрокидывает голову, широко улыбаясь. Иглы в загривке уже нет, но оставленный ей прокол напоминает о себе, и Геспер морщится. Он не лжет. Стать одним из Голосов — значит никогда не разлучаться с Нератом. Разве может быть судьба лучше этой?

— Мы запомним, — обернутая шершавой тканью ладонь ложится на щеку, принося с собой затхлый запах. — Но пока ты нравишься нам таким: живым и дрожащим от боли.

Сигил Жизни Нерат чертит на удивление неуверенно — нечасто он кого-то лечит. Раны затягиваются розовой кожей, такой бледной на фоне насыщенного загара, но ощущения отступают медленно и неохотно, создавая иллюзию, что тонкая корочка вот-вот лопнет и снова потечет кровь.

Конечности обретают чувствительность как раз вовремя — Нерат отталкивает Геспера, и тот откидывается назад, опираясь на руки. Носком Нерат поддевает его набедренную повязку, и Геспер стонет от того, как грубый лен скользит по члену, возбужденному слишком сильно и слишком долго.

— К слову о Шпилях. Похоже, у тебя проблема с одним из них? Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе — проси так, чтобы нам понравилось.

И в то же мгновение в голове не остается ни одного слова. Геспер знает, как польстить Нерату, что сказать, чтобы зеленое пламя от удовольствия вспыхнуло золотым. Но в других обстоятельствах, а не так: полулежа в неудобной позе, с ничем не прикрытым стояком. Помочь себе сам он не решается — Нерат, кажется, не против, но разве можно отвергать его предложение?

Геспер изнывает от желания получить обещанную награду, но все, что он может, — тяжело дышать и мяться, чуть приподнимая бедра. Нерат выжидающе смотрит. Огоньки в глазницах его маски медленно движутся, скользят хищным взглядом по фигуре Геспера, задерживаясь в паху. Быть выставленным на обозрение и смиренно ждать — унизительно, но до чего же приятно.

Думать становится еще сложнее.

И Геспер просто говорит первое, что приходит в голову, понимая, что лучше у него сейчас все равно не выйдет.

— Прошу вас. Никогда... ни с кем мне не было так... так, как с вами. И ни о чем я не мечтаю так же, как о ваших прикосновениях.

Ему с лихвой хватает того, что Нерат, смилостивившись, придавливает ступней его член к животу и с нажимом проводит пару раз вверх и вниз. Головокружительный оргазм ослепляет и лишает последних сил, но Нерат не позволяет ему опомниться.

— Прибери за собой.

Узкая стопа, покрытая белесыми каплями, тычется в лицо, и Геспер раскрывает рот и охотно лижет обмотки. Обуви Нерат не носит, но сейчас, пока не утих восторг, даже грязь с его ступней приятна, и Гесперу кажется, что не существует более красивых ног. Прикрывая веки от удовольствия, он просовывает язык между обмотками — и огонь предупреждающе жалит его. Не сильнее, чем горячий отвар, но достаточно, чтобы уловить намек: «Нельзя».

Когда Нерат отнимает ногу от его губ, Геспер едва не стонет от разочарования, но возражать не смеет.

— Ты что, так и собираешься там лежать? Вставай. Мы хотим видеть тебя рядом с нами, — в голосе Нерата проскальзывают знакомые упоительно-капризные нотки.

Осторожно, помогая себе руками, Геспер поднимается на ноги. Колени как ватные и дрожат. Он снова прижимается к Нерату — тот позволяет.

Голова кружится и кажется до неприличия легкой, будто внутри ничего не осталось. Мысли кружатся в цветном калейдоскопе восторженных криков. Кажется, какие-то из этих глупостей Геспер шепчет вслух, но какая разница? Нерат все равно слышит его мысли, все до последней. Каждое глупое признание в любви.

Пальцы Нерата зарываются в волосы, ласково поглаживая по затылку, и Геспер с улыбкой прикрывает глаза. Единственное, о чем он жалеет, — что не может увидеть все это со стороны. Посмотреть, как мешается потусторонне-зеленый с солнечно-золотым. Геспер убедил себя, что это должно — обязано! — быть красиво. Что их с Нератом силы прекрасно сочетаются друг с другом. Но проверить, увы, не мог.

Возможно, не такую уж ошибку совершил Геспер, решившись заговорить с Нератом о своих фантазиях, о себе, о нем. Возможно, они повторят это не единожды... если только Нерату не наскучит.


End file.
